Superman
Kal-El (カル＝エル, Karu-Eru), was the Kryptonian last born on the planet Krypton, but raised on Earth, under the adopted name Clark Joseph Kent (クラーク・ジョセフ・ケント, Kurāku Josefu Kento), would became one of the Earth's greatest champions and premiere superhero of Metropolis known as Superman (スーパーマン, Sūpāman). Superman have often considered the first among equals of the founding members of the Justice League. Always willing to always offer a helping hand and to ensure that truth and justice was upheld against selfishness, his shining example of heroic effort is one that many other heroes aspire towards and one that many villains loath with disdain. While he is almost invulnerable and gifted with a veritable arsenal of super powers; including super strength, super speed, endurance, flight, heat vision, X-ray vision, telescopic vision, freeze breath, and ultra-acute hearing, Superman's greatest wish is to be able to walk amongst the people of Earth as equals. Only kryptonite and magic can weaken the Man of Steel so long as he is under Earth's yellow sun. "Do what you do best. What you were born to do: save the world." :—Vandal Savage. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Tim Daly (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Clark Kent As Superman *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6' 3" *Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Attributes: Gallery File:Clark_kent_39.png|Clark Joseph Kent. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Jor-El (father, deceased) * Lara Sul-Van (mother, deceased) * Sul-Van (grandfather, deceased) * Bizarro and Doomsday (clones) * Jonathan Kent (foster father) * Martha Kent (foster mother) * Kara In-Ze (adoptive cousin) * Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: These include: * Solar Energy Absorption: * Heat Vision: * Super-Hearing: * Enhanced Vision: This umbrella ability includes the following: * Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: * Telescopic Vision: * X-Ray Vision: * Microscopic Vision: * Infrared Vision: ''' * '''Flight: * Invulnerability: * Superhuman Stamina: * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: This also confers: ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: ** Mimicry: Abilities * Expert Combatant: During combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style that relies on overwhelming force and speed. * Genius Level Intellect: Superman possesses incredible intelligence and computational abilities. During Clark's youth, Lana Lang referred to him as a "boy genius. * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit and will, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * Journalism: Clark Kent is one of the top reporters on the Daily Planet, rivaled only by [Lane. * Leadership: Superman has proven himself many times over his abilities to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Strength level Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the very same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite: ** Vulnerability to Magic: Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Kal-El was an infant sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara-El, prior to the destruction of their home planet Krypton. Kal-El's capsule landed near Smallville, Kansas where he was found by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent and subsequently took a liking to both of them. The Kents adopted the young Kryptonian, naming him "Clark" after Martha's maiden name. As a youth growing up in Smallville, Clark encountered Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Chameleon Boy prior to discovering the full extent of his powers. During this incident, he aided the trio in stopping Brainiac who had travelled back in time from the 30th century to kill Clark before he could become Superman. After defeating Brainiac, the trio returned to their time, but not before Saturn Girl removed all memory of the incident from his mind. Nevertheless, the incident depicted all the strength and courage Clark would imbue as Superman. Some time later, Clark began to discover his powers, and was sometimes frustrated by his need to hide them from the public. His parents revealed to him the spaceship, as well as a hologram, that arrived with him when he first came to Earth. Clark was told of the destruction of his planet and briefly met his real mother and father. Synopsis See also External links *Superman Wikipedia *Superman DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:DC Universe Characters